What's The Meaning
by Meima
Summary: something happen in FT universe. it will include almost all FT guild. i said almost because i need some info about them. i cant remember everyone so it will need some time. But GRAY is my hero. try to read it anyway.
1. Prologue

**What's The Meaning?**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Sensei did. Because if I did, Gray is the hero and I will make him around in every pages. ^______^

Okay, my first attempt to write. Let's see how it will be shall we?

To the fic!!!

* * *

_Hey, Natsu! What's the world means to you?_

_Huh? Why in sudden?_

_Nah, just asking…..........so, what's the world means to you?_

_You want serious answer or just an answer?_

_Oww, come on, just answers that…_

_Well, it's simple actually. Despite our fight to save the world, I didn't feel like saving the world. It just like fighting for our dear in life…………………..our nakama, our guild, our life………….kind of that…….._

…………………………………………

_So?_

…………………_what?_

_Come on Gray! Your're not just asking without purpose right? I was prepared to hear you insult my answer._

_Why I would do that?_

_Dunno. New tactic to starts fight maybe? like you usually did_

_Did not!_

_Yeah right, like hell you aren't doing that_

_What's wrong with you?  
_

_I am the one who suppose asking that!!! What's wrong with you Gray?!  
_

_Stop it!!!_

_You started first Gray!!!_

_Forget it!! We have mission now!!! I am leaving!!_

_Wait!!! You didn't answer your own question yet!!_

_Huh?_

_What's the world means to you Gray?_


	2. Something Happens

**Something Happen**

**disclaimer: never and never will own fairy tail. HAPPY NOW??**

this my second chapter.** n__n'**.

anyway, i wrote this because i like it and just hope you enjoying reading this as i enjoying to write this.

BTW, i am sorry if there are mistakes in grammar. English not my first language. hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**something happens**

* * *

Today the sky is clear, the wind is breeze and the weather is perfect to go outside. Well, perfect if you want to go picnic or just out. Everyone seems consider that because every road, yard and park in the city is crowded with townspeople. They talk, greet, spending time together in group, pair or alone and wave each other with joy. The day seems perfect. Peace and wonderful. Just like any ordinary perfect day.

It also likes usual day in Fairy Tail Guild. The Guild still stands and the people are inside and make ruckus. However, it's clearly that something different than usual days.

Mirajane sighed from her place behind the table. She seems quitter than usual today. And now she lost in her mind and didn't notice when Lucy came in and greets her.

"Mira-san! I am back!!" No response.

"Huh? Mira-san? Are you okay?" asked Lucy while she waves her hand in front of Mira's face.

"Huh?" she blinks and realizes its Lucy.

"Oh, Lucy, sorry I didn't notice you. Welcome back. Would like to drink something?" ask Mirajane

Lucy smiled lightly and replied "Yes I would like some juice"

"Okay, wait a sec" said Mirajane. And she leaves Lucy, and returns a minute later with a glass of juice.

"Here's your drink" said her

"Thank you" said Lucy.

"You welcome" replied Mirajane.

They both stayed quiet for a while. Lucy looking around and realize that Mirajane sighed again. The guild looks different today. There only few people who around and they seem in a rush. People came into Makarov's place and soon went out straight into the way out. They don't even bother to say hello or good bye to her or Mirajane. And soon, Lucy suddenly found herself alone with Mirajane.

"'Sigh'" so, finally everybody goes in a mission. It's quiet now. How strange. I never felt the guild so quiet like this before. People go and come on mission but Master never sends all people in guild all along. Guess there lots of problem out there" said Mirajane.

And Lucy realizes she's right. The guild feels so empty. There's only her, Mirajane and Makarov there. It's weird to only have them while usually there are many people yell, laugh, fight, drunken, chat, or just hanging around there.

"Are they **ALL** going in missions? Master just sends me in a mission alone and I though I will meet you all here but now there is no one here except you and Master" asked Lucy.

She just comes back from an easy and little mission to found some old paper that buried in a collapse cave. It simple so she going alone and come back after four days. Not a challenging mission actually, but when the Master asking her because the other mage has other thing to do and she's the only one who free, she cant says no. And now, she backs with the papers only to meet empty guild. How strange. She never imagines that this place can be quiet like this.

"I don't know what happens out there. But suddenly in four days- make it seven since you went for four days- the request of missions highly increases and cases involved with magic rose. And this will surprise you more. The council had asked Fairy Tail's help to overcome some cases." She grinned

Lucy's eyes widened receiving this information. "WHATT!!! The council?!! But I though they hate us! They even want to close down the guild!!! Remember…."

"I know" cut Mirajane. "but right after you gone, they called Master to came and Master returns with this big news. It is great? THE COUNCIL NEEDS OUR HELP!!. Its amazing".

Lucy can help herself to join with Mirajane's joy. But something inside her tells there something happen out there. Not to mention the sudden increase of mission's request and cases with magic. But right now, she should give the papers to Makarov. He might be waiting.

"Um, Mira-san….."

"Lucy, you've back! Did you get the papers?" Suddenly Makarov appears in the table and it makes Lucy slightly jump.

"Eh, yes I got it all. Thirty pieces papers you asked. All safe and in good condition though I can't read what written on it" she handed a small bag she carried to Makarov who take it and soon disappear after said thank you.

Both girls stared each other and Lucy knows they think the same thing. Master never appear so sudden just to asking the papers and just gone like that. He even doesn't say welcome back and asking how Lucy handles the mission. Something that he usually does to shows that he cares.

"Maybe he knows this just a little mission and I can handle this easily" said Lucy a little sad. "Or he just too busy to do that. Like I told you, we became very busy lately and he must be have more burdens that us. He is the leader after all" said Mirajane, try to comfort her.

"yeah, you right. I think I will going home now. I need to clean up. I will back after it and you can tell me what happened in four days while I was go" smiled Lucy

"Okay then. See you at night" cheer Mirajane

"Bye" wave Lucy

With that, she went out and heading her home

* * *

Mirajane sighed again. Now with Lucy left, the guild totally felt empty. She is alone here while the Master is on second floor.

_This is ridiculous. I never knew that this place could be so empty and this silence is weird too_. Think Mirajane. _Maybe I should ask Master what's going on there_. She might still lost in her mind if there is no sound of something broken. She looks up and searching where that sound's coming. And she found it.

It's a crane. A crane like the children usually make from fold paper. But this crane is not made from any usual fold paper. This must be made by magic because it flaps it wings to fly toward her. A crane flew after broke the window and now it flying around her, and it seems know that Mirajane is not the person it looking for it moves to the Makarov's room. Mirajane follows the crane. Of course she knows about magic crane using to send messages. But this one is different.

She never saw the magic crane with color like that. It not like any color she ever seen before. It has silver light but also dim blue and a light purple. When it moves, each part can change it color into another color that exactly the opposites of the color before. And Mirajane knows it not because the light because the sun light doesn't fell upon the crane. Plus, it can break the window glass. Paper crane usually can't break the window. In fact, they can look another way to in or make noise like knocks the glass so the people they aim for will let them in.

In Makarov's room, she saw the crane had landed in Makarov's hand, which suddenly it make a "poof" sound and change into a piece of paper. Just a blank white piece of paper. From the face Makarov made, Mirajane knows something bothering him. But she decided not to interrupt and with that, she turn around and back to the first floor. Makarov will tell her if he thinks she needs to know about it. This time she will wait.

* * *

* * *

i know where the story will going but i need time to find the other guild member's name and ability. i know i put the data in somewhere. could you just wait? i am very gratefull if you can help me though (LOL)


	3. the mission: BOOK

First, I would like to say thank you 4 every one who had read this fic. Thank you for azuku who had write two review though you should read first before you give review (for second chapter)

In this chapter, Levi is OOC. Well not only her but also Jet and Droy. About Droy, the manga I read in internet said his name in Droy but azuku said in the Indonesian version publish by Gramed it written Dory. But I will use internet version anyway.

By the way, sorry for the delay. I become lazy in the middle of typing and when I got my spirit I quickly finishing this chapter. If you believe, it needs five days to complete this chapter. And I just realize I use five days in 2nd and this chapter. Sorry 'bout that.

Enjoy the read.

**Disclaimer: I know I will never own Fairy Tail. But I own this plot, this story and this fic. So people, please let me work my imagination here.**

Warning: nothing actually. I just want to type this "warning" word. n____n'

**The Missions: Book**

"Okay! This is enough!! Screw this all!!!!" Levi's scream echoed in that chamber. She stands in front of table full with larger and thick books. Papers and books scattered around the table and some in the floor. The chair, which used to sit by her, was collapsed when she screamed out her frustration.

Jet shot his gaze from the book he was holding and teasing Levi "but I though you loved to read books" Levi send her angry gaze to Jet and just hissed "shut up" then walking to the door. She tried to open it and it won't. She knows she can't open it but she still tried.

"uhm, Levi, I think we know about the deal?" came Droy's voice from behind.

"Yeah, how fool I am. Forget about that. Thanks to remind me Droy" said Levi in her sarcasm voice.

"Then why you do that?" said Droy again. Unfortunately, he can't hear Jet chuckle behind him and didn't realize what will happen next.

Levi, turn around from door, give Dory her best bright smile and said "because Dory dear", (which makes Dory flattered) and burst out "I WANT TO FINISH THIS OVER NOW. I WANT TO GET OUT FROM THIS….THIS…..FUCKING CHAMBER, BACK TO THE GUILD, AND GET EVERYTHING DONE. DO YOU GET IT? HELL WITH THE REQUEST. THIS IS SILLY AND WHY I MUST DO THIS FOR HER WHEN SHE EVEN DIDN'T GIVE ANY CLUE WHAT WE ARE LOOKING HERE!!" She finishes that in one breath and then leaving the pale Dory and back to her table.

Jet can't hold his laugh anymore. To see Levi loose control and Dory, who stupid enough to be the victim, he feels sorry for Dory though he understand if Levi can loose herself now. The three of them had been locked in the chamber for almost five days. The chamber itself not very large but it can hold five bookshelves, two cupboards, and a long table with five chairs and have bathroom inside. The chamber had a window though but it impossible to get out from the window. It locks with magic. Can't be open or destroy. Luckily the chamber had high ceiling so it doesn't make the air stifled.

They are now in Shaards Area. In the landlord's castle. In one of the castle's chamber to be exact, doing a mission asked to the guild. The mission is simple. It is a request from Lady Sabena, a lady of the landlord. She needs someone to be in the camber and found something which she doesn't explain what is "something" she looking for. Confused? Not really. Frustrated is a better way to explain this situation. Not mentioned the requirements she ask in order to fulfill the request.

They must be locked inside the chamber for not less than five days. Provision can be found in one of the cupboard near the entrance and it enough for them for five days. They can't get out because once they're in, the door will automatically locked and it will only open after five days. Neither hints nor clues about what they're looking for are given. Also, they can't use magic inside the chamber. Lady Sabena told them somehow the camber had prevented mage to chant and use the magic.

Okay, the mission seems a bit harder but if the lady wants to play riddle, why not? They accept the mission after knowing the rules and because Lady Sabena said she won't mattering whether they succeed or not. That mean even though they can't find "the thing" she won't complaint and they wont lose anything.

First impression when they entered the chamber is it looks like a mere chamber. They don't waste time and soon searching for something unusual. Indeed they can't use any magic there but they found that the window, door and provision cupboard had magic in it. After they finish searching the entire chamber and didn't found something unusual, Levi decided to check the books. She means reading the entire book, though.

Luckily enough for them, in the first attempt, Levi had discovered some information about the castle history and the mysterious chamber. She found that the castle had built almost 300 years ago and the chamber had been built as private library for the first owner, Lord Sca'rd. Since the first time the castle stand, the chamber had been there. Year passed and no one knew why the chamber still being private library even though all the heirs never has any interest in such thing.

Then in another book she found something that might be useful. It says that Lord Sca'rd kept something secret in the chamber so he asking the best magician to uphold the chamber with magic to keep "it" safe. However, he realizes that he doesn't have a hundred percent faith in magic so he asked someone that known as Trickster Mage to help him. That person doing his job very well and Lord Sca'rd very pleased with him. Unfortunately, this Trickster Mage whom said immortal told Lord Sca'rd that if after 350 years passed and no one can break the spell he can claim "it" as mine. Lord Sca'rd agreed with this term therefore he also forbidden to tell his heirs the key to break it. He died in age 80 and people believe that his last word before he died might be a hint to the chamber "this is about life. Life and death always there. So close yet so far. But death always gives an end to everything".

The pages end there. Next pages just tell some unimportant thing about the next landlord. And so far, that is the only important thing they learn about the chamber. And now they running out of time because less than one day is left and they still don't find anything and Levi started not to become herself. If at first she really excited to discover something, now she feels frustrated and really really wants to come out from the chamber. She felt sick being shut-in for days and what she can do is reading. Strange enough remember how she loves to read. In the other hand, Jet, who not very fond of reading enjoy himself by reading. And Droy is become Droy.

"How long before we can leave this place?" asked Levi to no one.

Jet, who had stopped his laugh look at the door and said "I believe this about the time, darling because I heard the door being unlocked now". Levi turn to Jet in disbelief and said "you know this door will opened soon and you don't tell me?"

"Well, I don't know that you so eager to left and also, I was stunning to see you… ehm, ..like that" Levi sent deadly glare to Jet. "Like what? Like an idiotic frustrated mage who want to runaway from this place!?" Jet realizes that he might be in danger and take a back step because Levi starts to walk to him. But before he makes a smart answer, the door swung to open and Lady Sabena stands there.

She is a beautiful woman about 23 or 25 years old, has straight short hair cut with beautiful deep brown eyes and she is elegant yet tomboy. Unlike a usual noble lady, she is not wearing fancy dress or fine jewelry. She wears a yellow shirt with white vest and black knickers with long socks and high heels. Her appearance is like usual woman unless that she emitted an aura of a noble. She is not married yet but she seems doesn't care about that.

"You're time's up. Bring something that you believe as an answer and follow me" she turns around and starts to walk leaving them behind. Levi grabs a small book from the table and walk past jet who still stunned near the door. She said nothing. Jet and Droy follow her. The three walk in silence while the lead to a door. Lady Sabena opens the door a little and ordering them to enter. After the three enter, she walks in and closed the door.

"This is my room. You can wait here" she said. This room is different with the room before. It smaller with a small neat bed right to the wall, a window, a table with four chair in the middle of the room, a dressing table near the bed and almost everything is dominate with white-bone color; the wall, the cover, the curtain, etc but somehow, the air is comforting and fresh. Lady Sabena told them to sit and wait while she will make some tea for them. The three sit and she walk to another door near the dressing table and soon back with tray. She handed each glass to each person and she waits them to drink it. After they finish, she took the empty glasses and put them all in dressing table.

"Let's get it straight. What do you take from the chamber?" she asked as she joined them. Levi shows her a small book with blue cover to her and handed her the book but she refuse to take the book and just staring at her. Seeing that the Lady not interested to take a look about her finding, Levi let out a sigh and starts to explain.

"Well, basically, we don't know what we looking for in the chamber. So I did a research…."

"I just need to know why you took that book. I don't need a tale about what you've doing in the chamber" cut the Lady quickly. Surprised by the interruption, Levi loses the words for second. Jet and Droy looked worried if Levi going to do something stupid. Lady Sabena just stare at her and saying no word. She is waiting. Minutes passes but she still quiet. But somehow Levi seems a bit relax and found her voice.

"I think the last word of Lord Sca'rd might be a hint to find whatever you looking for. But there is nothing suspicious in the chamber so it must be something that resembles or suppose to be there. My guess is book because there are so many books there so if the thing is a book, library is a perfect place to hide it" she said softly.

"Why you choose that book?" asked the lady. Her face indifferent. Not showing interest or surprise. Jet can't tell if Levi's choice of book right or wrong.

"_This is about life. Life and death always there. So close yet so far. But death always gives an end to everything _I quote from Lord Sabena of Shaard I. and this book, nothing written in the cover but at first page it written Lord Sabena of Shaard I's name. Next page told that this is a diary of his life. So this is a diary." Levi stops for while. But Lady Sabena give signal to continue.

"Diary told about someone's life. And if that person writes everything happen in his/her life then the write will end if he/she died. Death always gives an end to everything not only the person's life but also the diary it self. That's why I choose the diary as my answer" with that, Levi finishes her explanation.

"Have you read all the pages inside? You found something inside?" asked the Lady

"Well, this diary though looks thick; it's only few pages who have written on it. The diary end on June 17th when he 20 years old. While in front starts on December 1st as he turn 14." Said Levi while she opens the book to show to the lady. "And no, we don't found anything suspicious or related with the thing he hid written in the diary".

"Then you aren't finish to read it yet" said the lady. "You may take that book and finishing the reading" add her.

"I….we had already read the entire book. It only a hundred pages written and the other is just blank pages" with that, Levi open the last written page to tell the Lady but suddenly the Lady took her hand which instead open the book, she makes Levi close the book. Then she pulls Levi to stand up and guide her to the door. Although don't understand, Jet and Droy follow those women to the door.

Still holding Levi's hand with the book in her hand, Lady Sabena guided to the direction which soon to be an exit. Right in the exit door she stops and faced with Levi. Her deep brown eyes became darker and her face shows something serious. Her voice deep and Levi feels the urge to listen carefully because whatever she says is something very important.

"I can't tell whether you have the right answer or not. But I do know that you haven't been finishing the reading. It is important to know the ending. Go back to your guild and tell Makarov my regard and everything happen here and every word I say". With that she releases Levi's hand and nod to her, Jet and Droy. Then she turns around and walk inside the castle. The door behind her slowly shut in.

They just stand there. Don't know what to say or what to do. They just staring at the door and maybe still doing that when suddenly a small sigh escape Droy's lips. "Guess she doesn't interesting to read others diary huh?". "Well, that another stupid comment I heard from you today" replied Jet. Droy doesn't seems mind with the comment. Something took his interest. Levi opens the book frantically. Her face looks surprise and shock.

"What's wrong?" asked Droy.

"The book. It pages written. There are no blank pages anymore"

* * *

**AN**: I knew we never see Levi got mad or sarcasm. But I guess that because she is very rare appear in anime and manga. I made Levi became like this because it has something to do with magic. Besides, for people who really fond to reading (like me or Levi) being unlocked in a library is very fun at first. But later, it will be very boring and stressful (for me who can stand a day one night locked in library to read all books there. More than that, I will scream "let me out of here!!!!")

I hope you like it. Next chapter is waiting to type. See ya


	4. The Mission: A Message

Hi, we meet again.

I'm sorry if this chapter took so long. I had idea about this chapter but I don't have will to finish it ASAP. But anyway, I have finished it. Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you.

Thank you for all reviewers. You know, when I open my inbox and found all your reviews, God, I felt like I melt in joy. Your reviews make me going crazy for second. (Thankfully, I can keep my sanity).

By the way, I forgot to tell you all. The story time taken after Nirvana arc and before Edoras so Wendy is here!! (Applause for Wendy)

Disclaimer: we all know about this. Do I need to tell you again? *sigh* okay, I don't own fairy tail and its characters. Hiro sensei does.

* * *

Missions: A Message

* * *

Sabena leans against the closed door behind her. She closes her eyes for moment. With determined face she walks to her room. But she not enters. She just stands in front of the door. She inhale and then said "I know you don't like to wait. Can we start now?" the door opens and a masked man came out.

He is taller than her. Wearing dark green robe and dark boot, half face covered by mask but she knows the man has good looking face. His hair is dark brown and through his mask, she sees light blue eyes shining in warm but mischievous ways. He is smart -- she knew it for sure. "Shall we?" he asks Sabena to lead the way.

Both walk to the chamber where Levi, Jet and Droy were in before. "I won't be long. Just a couple minutes" said the man. "It's up to you. But I wont be here when you came out" replied Sabena. "What, you gonna leave me here?" tease the man. Sabena just smile and open the door. "Bye" she said shortly and spun then leaves. The man enters the chamber and shut the door. Less than an hour, the door open and he came out with nothing in his hand.

* * *

Gray walk past the hill quickly. He left Wendy and Charlie behind. He needs to hurry while Wendy's little step can't follow him quickly. Sure Charlie can fly but she won't be able to carry Wendy all along. Gray felt bad about this though. He just wants to go alone but since it was Makarov's order, he takes Wendy with him. Also, he wasn't going on a mission. He's here to meet someone.

They; Gray, Wendy and Charlie are in Garuna Island. A day before, a half burn magic crane landed in Gray's hand. From the color and material, Gray suspected it was a message from Leon. The suspicion seems correct since the burnt only left "…… Garuna………..Deliora………important…….you". Who else beside Gray and some mages in Fairy Tail Guild beside Lucy, Natsu, Erza and Makarov know about Deliora's incident in Garuna Island. From it conditions, looks like someone tried to burn the message before it can reach Gray; which makes Gray think it must be something important.

What did Leon do in Garuna? Their last encounter dealing with nirvana had proven that Leon is friend and why someone tried to destroy this message? Is he in danger? Many questions flew in his mind. He knows Leon is strong but it doesn't mean he can't hurt or beaten up. Besides, the guild has problem itself. Many incidents occur and the guild had amount of mission's request to overcome the problem. He can't leave now. Not when they need back up as much as possible. But still, it bothered him.

He struggle with the desire to jump off and went to Garuna Island as fast as he can or stayed and help his comrade. But when he looks up and his eyes met Makarov's, he knows what he will do. It never been spoken but Makarov gave his permission to leave. So Gray went and Makarov told to takes Wendy with him in case Leon was hurt and besides, it was not a mission so it won't be dangerous for Wendy who still inexperience in battle.

The journey itself was done well until they got shoved by tidal wave which crushes their boat and sent them landing in opposite side of the island which makes them more far from the ruin that Gray's last visited with Natsu and Lucy. They had walk for almost a day and Gray had told Wendy about their last adventure in Garuna Island. Helping the villager who though their self as human, about Deliora and their clash with Leon. He even promised to takes Wendy to visiting the demon villager after he met with Leon.

"Are we there yet?" Wendy's voice wakes his mind. Gray stops and he just realize that she looks tired. Wendy, not get the answer, set her gaze to Gray.

"Uh? Is something wrong? We're not lost aren't we?" asked her with slightly frown in her feature. Gray smiles to see that expression. "What!!?" asked Wendy. "Nothing" replied Gray. He scanned around and sees the ruin. It is not far from their stop but still far enough to Wendy.

"You see that ruin over there?" said Gray while his hand aiming some point. Wendy can't see from where she stands but Charlie gives a nod saying it's there.

"I need to go there as soon as possible but I can't take you" before Charlie and Wendy went to protest, Gray continued his speech. "I know you've tired and need a rest. I won't force you to walk and I know Charlie can't carry you until we go there. Beside, we don't know what have waited there and I don't want to risk our life by getting ambush while you possibly can't fight" he stops to take a breath.

"What kind of man are you? Leaving two ladies here alone" yelled Charlie

"Correct me. A little girl and her talking flying cat" said Gray. "Look. This is for your sake. Besides, I won't just leave you like this. I will make protection for you both"

"Protection? What do you mean?" asked Wendy. "And do we need that?" added Charlie.

"Dunno. Just in case. This is new magic I've learned recently. I never use it before but I can guarantee it's safe and able to protect you from any attack" said Gray

"Any attack?" said Charlie in her sarcasm voice.

"I don't have chance to test it okay? But I'm sure it strong. Just believe me" replied Gray. It's true he doesn't test it yet but he believes in his ability.

"Lets give it a try" Wendy looks in his eyes and he know she believe him. Charlie doesn't say anything but if Wendy wants to try it, she will too. "What should we do then?" asked her.

"Just sat and relax. And Charlie, you don't need to flying around. Just be near Wendy. I will set "barrier" around you" replied Gray. Wendy looking a comfortable spot to sat and soon Charlie was beside her. Gray takes couple backward steps. He makes presume distance and concentrate.

In a minutes, a dust of ice appear and it moving around Wendy and Charlie, surrounding them. Then it concentrates and an ice shield appears parts Gray with Wendy and Charlie. At first it was a shield but then it grows higher, wider and thicker. It stops growing and soon Charlie and Wendy found them self inside a small dome of ice. The dome is beautiful. The material of ice glowing and the sunlight reflection made Wendy and Charlie see the colorful roof.

"It's beautiful" as Wendy sees the entire dome with awe expression, Gray just smile and return to his concentration. "It's not finish yet" as Gray said that, the dome's thicker ice become thinner until it becomes transparent and suddenly it disappear. The small dome disappears and nothing left. It just three of them stand and no trace of anything happens.

"Huh? I though we just inside a dome aren't we?" confused Wendy while she looks around.

"Indeed. We still inside it" said Charlie wile her hand touch something icy. Wendy looks at Charlie's direction and sees something glitter in her hand. She walks and stands beside Charlie and takes her hand in front and touches something cold and hard. Then she saw the glitter again. At that point, knowledge rise in her mind and she cried in disbelief

"This is invisible ice dome you made!! Awesome!! I don't know you can made kind like this"

"And it's strong. I'm sure about that. And even if this dome can't stand the attack, I will be here to save you soon so you don't need to worry." It feels good to have someone flatter you. Really.

"Eh, you will be here to save us? How come? How you will know if the dome can't stand the attack?" confused, Wendy and Charlie exchange looks. "I mean, we are here while you are there and we apart so how you will know?" she continued.

"See this?" he shows something in his hand. Charlie and Wendy not sure about what they see. It seems like a thread. White thread. Almost invisible but if you squint enough you will see the thread came from Gray's left palm and down to the invisible dome. Gray opens his palm so Wendy and Charlie can see it. As Wendy came closer, she forgets about the invisible dome and got her head bump. "Ouch..." she gasps and rubs his forehead. For second she feels she saw the thread change its color.

"See, when you made contact with the dome, this thread become darker. I just realize it when Charlie touch it at first, then you, and when you got your head bump into it, it became more darker than when you touch it" he explains.

"So... if the thread becomes darker than it just shows, you will assume that something or someone tried to destroy this barrier? And you will come to rescue us? Not bad" add Charlie.

"Glad you understand it. Now I must go. You just relax here. I'll be back as soon as possible" Gray starts to run after he said that. He needs to hurry now since he can leave Wendy and Charlie without fear being in danger. He just don't know someone had watching them from very start and heard everything.

* * *

"Charlie just watch Gray going in hurry. "Why he is so hurry? We're not in a mission or kind like that.." before she finished, Wendy cut her out "because he wants to meet his friend and he worried about him". Charlie just shrugged his shoulder. "Whatever. Besides, I don't have anything to do with his friend" Wendy smiles and said happily "just wait here then if he had finished his business we can go around this island. I want to see demon's village and meet the villagers there. It will be fun". Charlie just gives shortly "okay" then she sat besides Wendy. She just hopes they can leave soon because she felt uneasy for something she even doesn't know why and what for.

* * *

Gray doesn't feel walk anymore. he run as fast as he can. Something uneasy about the ruin when he came closer make him fastened his pace. He just hopes nothing bad happen to Leon. After all he is "brother" to him. Only he and Leon who left from Ur's life and only he and Leon who had precious memory about Ur. The tension somehow made gray's habit of shirtless forgotten.

Closer to the entrance, Gray sees someone standing and blocking the entrance. He slowed down his pace. Upon closer, he recognizes the person is Leon. He seems waiting for him. And he's okay too. No sign of wound or injury he might get and no sign of battle. And he already sees Gray as he walks closer, Leon just said "did you bring it?"

* * *

It only five minutes but Charlie had already bored just staying here. She sign and hope Gray will back soon because she bored. Wendy, in other hand sat in quiet and she seems drowsy. The air around them is cool while actually it rather hot outside but after all they are inside ice dome. Ice makes the air cool and refreshed. Charlie caresses Wendy's hair while she watching the little girl yawns.

"Did you realize it?" mumble Wendy in his sleepy state

"What?" asked Charlie

"Gray use his magic without using his voice and he use only one hand"

* * *

"Such a smart little girl to realize that, aren't you?"

A smooth calm and deep voice startled both. Wendy and Charlie see a man with black robe and cape standing near them. They can't see his face and they don't know who he is. They can't felt his presence before and not even now. They can see the man but Charlie can't felt his aura.

"He just a shadow. Don't worry" whisper Charlie

"I'm not worried" it's true. Somehow, Wendy doesn't felt the man is a threat.

The man just stands there. He doing nothing. Just watch them. Then suddenly he spoke.

"Hey little girl, will you help me?" his calm voice wakes Wendy as she just unconsciously nod

"Tell that boy he must doing better than this and also, you better not waste your time for sight seeing. He needs to prepare. I really appreciate if you told him this. Thank you" as the word spoken, the man vanishes into smoke and he completely disappears with his last word.

* * *

I really hope this story not become weird…..or strange.

See you soon. I had type almost half for next chapter. Hope it finish soon.

See ya


End file.
